The present invention relates to water-soluble test paper for urinalysis whereby signs of various kind of diseases such as diabetes and nephritis can be easily detected beforehand at home.
More particularly, the present invention relates to water-soluble test paper for urinalysis which consists of carboxymethyl cellulose and wood pulp and any place, for example, one end of which is impregnated or covered with one or more reagents.
One of the traditional methods of urinalysis for detection of diabetes and other diseases in hospitals, clinics, etc. is to dip one end of a strip of urinary test paper into a patient's urine taken in a container for examination and thereby diagnose the presence and state of a disease by colorimetric analysis. Filter paper impregnated with one or more test reagents is currently used as urinary test paper for dignosis. A strip of plastic film such as polyester on which a small piece of filter paper impregnated with test reagents is stuck, is also used for urinalysis. After use, these pieces of test paper are disposed of by incineration.
These kinds of urinary test paper are available on the market. One can easily examine his own urine by use of such urinary test papers at home, workplace or another place.
The conventional test paper mentioned above, however, has had the following problem:
Since these kinds of test paper are water-insoluble, they cannot be flushed down a toilet bowl or a urinal in a flush toilet after using them and must therefore be disposed of by incineration instead.